


Bro? Bro.

by pearliegrimm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is a filthy fudanshi, M/M, This is so stupid lmao, Two bros chillin on the volleyball court, when they said they wanted to strengthen team relations i dont think they had this in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: "Bokuto, bro, do you think i could balance two volleyballs on my nose?" Kuroo asks, nudging Koutarou with his side- his hands full with the Nekoma gym volleyballs.Bokuto, beside him- looked back, enthralled."Abso-fucking-lutely, man, i'm gonna try three."





	

"Bokuto, bro, do you think i could balance two volleyballs on my nose?" Kuroo asks, nudging Koutarou with his side- his hands full with the Nekoma gym volleyballs.

Bokuto, beside him- looked back enthralled.

"Abso-fucking-lutely, man, i'm gonna try three."

-

"Those two are idiots." Kenma sighed, half a volleyball net caught up in his arms as he watched on in disdain.  

Of course the second and first years were in charge of cleaning up the courts. It was common sense. But common sense was tiring.

So, in lieu of all that, Kenma found himself, once again watching the pair of team captains- now acting like dolphins in the middle of the gym. All the while wishing he could get his hands on his brand new visual novel.

He had barely gotten through the first route- and the suspense was killing him.

"I couldn't agree more, Kenma-San." Akaashi replied suddenly from his side, eyeing the same pair with something akin to exasperation. "I am glad our team captains are such great friends, however."

Kenma's eyes, once trained on the two captains meet Akaashi's.

Kozume raises his thin eyebrows at him, mildly surprised.

"Friends? I'm pretty sure they're something more."

Keiji shot him a quizzical expression.

Just how could that be?

Yet before Akaashi could even begin to question Kenma's insight. The blonde looked at the other setter's face with such a knowing shine that Keiji was certain that Kozume had been pondering about this a lot.

 

_Maybe a little bit too much._

 

And yet he still couldn't help but ask.

"What makes you say that, Kenma-San?"

_"Just watch."_

-

Koutarou crossed his arms, blatantly staring at Tetsurou's face.

"Kuroo, man, your eyes are so dark and pretty- are you wearing eyeliner?"

Tetsurou blushes, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh come on, you can't talk! What with that glorious gold mine colour in your eyes. They're so pretty i feel like i'm sinking into them."

Koutarou grips the part in his chest where his heart would be.

"Oh bro... That's so nice."

He almost sounds teary.

"Nah, nah- it's just the truth."

"Aww I love you, man."

"Love you too."

Akaashi watched in shock as the captain of Nekoma high school blows Koutarou a kiss as if it was something he did regularly.

_It probably was._

Bokuto, as if expecting it. Caught the 'kiss' in his hand and winked at Tetsurou.

-

Well...

"They... Are certainly a strange bunch. I wouldn't have noticed before but- Kenma-San, do you usually watch them so closely?"

…

"I have to do something while i can't play my video games."

Keiji eyed the boy suspicously.

"Just what kind of video games do you play?"

Kenma looked away, dubious.

"...Various types."

"Yes, but your most recent?"

Akaashi raised one perfect eyebrow at the slightly shorter boy.

Kozume bites his lip, mumbling something under his breath, so low that Keiji couldn't properly hear.

"Pardon?"

Kozume sighs, kicking the dust off his feet.

"Super boy-love doki doki high school 3; remastered, uncensored edition."

...

"Oh dear."

Kozume looked unfazed as ever though, turning his attention back to Kuroo and Bokuto.

Keiji soon found himself, uncharacterisicaly, doing the same. He was enthralled in the pair's relationship and he had absolutely no idea why.

Maybe the mystery of it was getting to him. Maybe it was something about how it involved Bokuto actually keeping a secret for once.

Who knew?

Definitely not Keiji.

-

Tetsurou blew a sigh out of his mouth- stretching his long arms out with a groan.

"Oh man, i really worked up a sweat today. I should hit the showers."

Bokuto nodded in agreement, excitedly.

"Ooh~ can i come with?"

"Sure...Oh wait-" Kuroo pauses, his expression turning crestfallen. "Our bathrooms are pretty old. I think only one of the showers work."

"Doesn't matter to me. We can share." Koutarou grins.

Akaashi swears there’s something suggestive in his tone.

Kuroo takes the idea for what it was worth and didn’t pay any mind to it though.

"Cool. Wanna race?"

Bokuto doesn't answer. He just runs. On a mad dash towards the showers before Tetsurou knows what hit him.

Kuroo, a little bit slower to reaction, sprints after him- all the while calling him a cheating bastard.

-

Keiji hums in stunned silence.

"I can't seem to see them anyway other than this now."

"They're pretty obvious." Kenma mentions, looking at the other in amusement.

Keiji seemed pretty interested.

"It's not really our buisness."

"Yeah."

"We really shouldn't pry."

"Mhm." Kozume hums.

A beat of silence. Akaashi breathes in, and then out again.

He closes his eyes as if he’s revaluating his life choices and then;

"Do you want to follow them?"

Kenma doesn’t miss a beat.

"Yeah."

-

"Bokuto, bro, I have this part on my back that i can't get."

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

-

"Are they serious?" Keiji whispers aloud, to an equally as shocked Kenma.

"No, they can't be."

-

"Ahhh~ you've got magical hands, dude."

-

"Good lord they are serious." Keiji exclaims quietly, a hand over his mouth.

-

"Hey! Did you see Akaashi and Kenma staring at us on the gym?" Mentioned Bokuto- still massaging Kuroo's back. The thought only now striking his mind.

"Yeah..." Tetsurou murmurs suspiciously.

-

The two setters gulp.

-

"It's weird, maybe they want to ask us something." Kuroo suggests, a hand on his chin.

"About what?"

An idea strikes Tetsurou and he gasps.

"You think they found out?"

Bokuto's eyes widen in astonishment. Before falling a little.

"Oh, maybe."

-

"Here it comes." Kenma says, from behind the corner of the bathrooms. His shoulders tensing in excitement. “The big secret confession scene.”

Akaashi, despite his repeated indifference, couldn't help but feel a little enthusiasm for whatever was to come too.

They had enough evidence. It had to be this.

Right?

This was ridiculous.

And yet they waited.

Keiji couldn’t believe Kozume had gotten him into this.

-

Bokuto sighs, a hand brushing through his spiked hair. "You mean 'that thing'"

"Mhm."

-

The pair hiding behind the corner rise in anticipation. Common sense thrown out the window.

_Here it comes..._

_Here it comes..._

_Here it comes…_

-

Koutarou lets out a booming chuckle.

"Oh man, and i thought we kept the surprise joint-team barbeque a secret." Kuroo laughs, "damn, this kind of sucks."

Bokuto, beside him nods in agreement.

"They sure are a sly bunch."

-

"You've got to be kidding me." Kenma mumbles in disbelief. Behind him, Akaashi puts his face in his hands.

So close to full proof...

How disappointing.

Akaashi can't help but let his shoulder slump slightly.

"Come on, Kenma-San," Keiji whispers sadly. "We should go before someone sees us."

Kozume frowns but begins nodding before righting himself and following Akaashi back to the gym.

Both of their heads lowered.

They had all the evidence, but there could be no truth gleamed from it.

Koutarou and Tetsurou must just be ridiculously close friends.

Kozume can't help but feel defeated.

Despite the fact that there would be a surprise barbeque apparently...

It seemed the Nekoma setter would have to take off his video game goggles for reality after all, how disappointing.

-

Bokuto and Kuroo heard the faint sound of a door being closed very lightly and sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was close." Koutarou cries, wiping metaphorical sweat from his brow. Which was rather stupid considering they were in a shower.

Tetsurou decides not to indulge in that, however. There were more pressing matters.

"I always tell you to stop being so loud." Kuroo complains, "Kenma loves BL shit so he has a sense for it."

"I know, I know- And now he's dragged Akaashi into it too. It makes them a deadly pair." Bokuto replies, a hand on his hip.

"Yeah..."

"Well they're gone now..."

"Mhm" Kuroo hums.

"So...Shower sex?"

"You betcha."

**Author's Note:**

> I wish super boy love doki doki high school 3 was a real game tbh...  
> find me @pearliegrimm on tumblr ;)


End file.
